My Hero, My Downfall
by SaishaKosaka
Summary: “Say good-bye !” Ginger Bread sang, holding onto the broom stick and pointing it at Viper, a blast of concentrated sun flames shaped like knifes flying at the Mist arcobaleno. His eyes were wide, ‘I’m going to die!’ ColoViper, Yaoi


"Viper!! Run kora!!" A bright blue shot zoomed behind the man, blasting into something, no someone and pushed it away.

The Mist arcobaleno slowly looked behind him, eyes widened under his hood, and he looked up at the back of a tall blonde man. "Mu…Colonello…My name is Mamm-"

"This isn't the time for that, kora!" Colonello snapped, pointing his rifle at the smoking area. "Just run dammit kora!!"

"Running is pointless, I'll still find you~!" A light happy voice sounded from the smoke and as it cleared, it revealed a young, golden haired boy. "Hee hee~!"

"Oi, oi. Why is he unharmed? Didn't you use 'Maximum Canon'?" Mammon mumbled, peering around the blonde.

Colonello gritted his teeth, his blue eyes hardened. "What are you?"

"What am I? Now that's rude~? Don't you mean who~?" The younger boy asked and without waiting for a reply he spoke. "My name is Ginger Bread. The holder of the Mare sun ring~!"

Both arcobaleno froze and Mammon's hands clutched at the rain arcobaleno's coat. "Colonello…Millefiore…we need to kill him! Let's kill hi-"

"No! Viper, you need to run, kora!"Colonello growled glaring at the one named Ginger Bread. "What do you want, kora?!"

Ginger Bread closed his eyes, giggling and smiled brightly. "I'm here for your pacifiers!" He outstretched his hand, his ring shining. "Byakuran-sama needs them~! Hee hee!" A blast of yellow sun flames burst out at the arcobaleno.

"Fantasma!!" Viper called, the frog on his head instantly turned into a snake and the mist user pulled Colonello and himself up into the air.

"Nice save, kora!" Colonello grinned, holding onto Mammon.

The smaller men frowned and puffed out his cheeks. "Mu, I couldn't just let us get killed."

The golden haired boy smiled sweetly up at them. "Are we playing tag~? He asked in a sing-song voice. "Am I 'it'~?"

Colonello aimed the rifle at Ginger Bread. "Sorry, kid. But we're it, kora!" He shot out multiple bullets.

"Bah~! I like being it! And I'm chasing you~! How does this work~?!" The boy exclaimed, pulling out a broom from behind him and sitting on it and flying up to their level.

"Shit! Viper-"

"Shut up! I know!" The other growled tentacles shooting out at Ginger Bread from behind him. "Dropping you off!" He stated, letting go of the rain arcobaleno

"Gah! A LITTLE MORE WARNING NEXT TIME, KORA!!" Colonello shouted, dropping down at least fifteen feet to the forest floor on his feet, bending his knees on impact. Instantly he moved to one knee and aimed the rifle up at the sun Mare ring holder. "Maximum Canon!!" The blue, falcon shaped shot zoomed at the broom rider.

"Ufu~! What shall I do~?" The starry eyed puppet flew out of the way and away from the tentacles. "Uwah~!"

Viper flew forward the blue tentacles wrapping around the broom and thrusting it downwards. "You can die!!"

"Ugh!" Ginger Bread slid off the broom and landed on the ground with a thud, his hat falling of and onto the ground beside him. "That hurt!" He whined, sitting up and holding his head. A shadow moved over the boy and he looked up…to see the barrel of Colonello's gun, his eyes widening. "Oh…~…Oh dear…~" He mumbled, frowning then a tiny smirk crossed his lips.

Colonello looked down at Ginger Bread, his eyes thin and cold, his eyebrows furrowed.

The sun user blinked, then while Colonello hesitated, Ginger Bread ignited his ring and opened his box.

"Idiot!!" Mammon screamed, launching tentacles at the blonde, pulling Colonello away from the blast.

The yellow flame grazed his cheek and he winced, stumbling. Blood trickling down his cheek.

"What was THAT?!" Mammon yelled, landing beside Colonello, his eyes watching Ginger Bread stand and dust himself off. "You could have killed him!!"

Colonello gritted his teeth, closing his eyes tightly. "My hand froze kora!!! I don't know why it wouldn't move kora!" He yelled back, shaking.

Viper tore his eyes from the golden haired teen and glared at Colonello. "You could have been killed!!" He raised his hand. "You can't just freeze u-"

Just as the mist arcobaleno brought down his hand to slap Colonello, the other caught Viper's wrist and pressed his lips harshly against the purple haired man's.

There was nothing but silence. Not a sound. Nothing moved for a short time until the rain arcobaleno pulled back, his eyes opening and pleading.

Something pressed into Viper's palm and the blonde man smile faintly. "Take care of this, okay kora?" He whispered. "Run while I distract him…please…kora…"

Viper could feel something wet sliding down his face, his lips parted in a frown. "C…Colonello, no…" He gripped the blonde's coat. "Don't! I'm not leaving you!"

Colonello looked back at Ginger Bread who was calmly smiling at them, not moving at all. "You have to, kora." He murmured, looking back at Mammon. "Please live. Tell Reborn and the others what is happening kora." He moved his hands to Viper's shoulders. "They won't know-"

"I'm not leaving you." Mammon stated firmly. "No way in hell!" He wiped his face, shoving Colonello to the side and glared at Ginger Bread. "Prepare to die!"

A fire pillar shot up underneath the golden haired boy, swallowing him up as Ginger Bread's eyes widened. The fire turned to ice, encasing him there in silent shock.

But a muffled giggle came from the frozen pillar.

"Maximum Canon!!" The electric blue shot blasted the ice apart, scattering it on the forest floor.

Viper sighed, leaning against a tree before suddenly being scooped up by Colonello and was twirled bridal style. "Oi! I am not a woman! Set me down this instant!" He squeaked, clutching to the man's coat. "Down! Down! Dow—Don't pucker your lips at me!!"

Colonello laughed, finally setting Mammon down and taking his hand and dragging him away from the battle scene. "We won kora!" He smiled brightly. "We really won ko-"

"Shut up, I know we won!" Mammon pursed his lips, frowning and blushing. "Let me go before I have to use force!" He tugged his hand away, pouting.

"Alright, alright kora. Let's celebrate kora!" The rain arcobaleno stepped away a few feet, putting his hands behind his head casually. "Go out and drink wine kora!"

Viper crossed his arms, pouting and turned his head away from Colonello's form. "No. What if we get attacked?" He muttered, then light hit his eyes as the blonde took his hat off. "Mu! Colonello!" He turned to glare at he man with violet eyes, reaching for the hat. "Give me that back!"

"Don't wanna kora!" Colonello held it up higher, grinning. "So I won't kora!"

Mammon pressed against Colonello, reaching up for the cloth. "Give it!" He growled. "You know I hate my eyes! I don't want you looking at them!"

Colonello slid one arm around Mammon's waist, pressing them closer together. "I like them…" He mumbled softly, lowering his face closer to Mammon's and ghosting his breath of the other's lips. "So I want the hat off…"

"No…" Viper's bottom lip trembled, his hand reaching for the black hat slowly lowered and moved to the back of Colonello's head. "I don't want you to…" He licked his lips, his eyes flickering to the rain guardian's lips. "Don't…want…" He pouted faintly, his eyelids lowering.

"Don't want me kora?" The blonde asked softly, a smirk playing on his lips. "Is that why your eyes are so wanting?"

"All…we gotta do…it just be friends…we can't do this…" Mammon mumbled, continuing to stay in Colonello's arms. "Just be…friend—" He mumbled, gazing at Colonello before his eyes fell shut as their lips met gently, giving into sweet temptation.

***

Mammon pulled his clock back on, swearing under his breath. He picked his hat up from off the ground, growling as he stood slowly, placing a hand on his lower back.

Colonello laughed a bit, helping the other man up. "Sorry kora. Didn't know you'd be in pain ahaha~!" He laughed more as Viper flailed his arms. The blonde moved back, sunlight shining on his muscular chest. "Besides, it couldn't be too much pain kora."

The mist arcobaleno turned on Colonello his eyes gleaming. "Then you try having someone's dick up your ass, being shirtless with no pants on a rough tree!!" He growled, blushing as he pulled his hat over his eyes. "Stupid."

"…Nah! I'm good kora!" The 'stupid' one laughed, pulling his shirt and jacket on. Then he went silent, frowning slightly. "You know…I'd die for you…kora…"

"Talk about sudden mood change…" Viper mumbled, sliding his fingers over the blue pacifier with in his possession. "Well…Good for you." He sighed.

There was a rustle in the bushes and Colonello's and Viper's heads shot up, eyes thinned. The rain arcobaleno's fingers tightened on his gun, lips pursed.

…Nothing happened…

"Must have been an anima-" Mammon started, then they were both sent flying forward as an explosion went off right behind them.

"You thought you killed me~! But you didn't~!" The gray smoke cleared and revealed Ginger Bread, smiling happily sitting on his broom.

"Yo-you!" Mammon hissed, trying to stand up, holding his head as blood trickled down the side of his face. "H-How are you…" He fell back to his knees, groaning.

Ginger Bread giggled, pleased. "Your cute act did delay your death though~. The kiss was a nice touch~."

Mammon gritted his teeth. "Da-dammit." He tried standing again, but fell once more. _'I don't want to die…'_ He thought, looking up at the golden haired broom rider.

"Say good-bye~!!" Ginger Bread sang, holding onto the broom stick and pointing it at Viper, a blast of concentrated sun flames shaped like knifes flying at the Mist arcobaleno.

His eyes were wide, _'I'm going to die!'_ was running through his head. _'I'm going to-'_

Knives hit flesh and blood poured onto the ground.

Viper's eyes widened and tears streamed down his cheeks. "C-Colon—" His voice choked in his throat as he looked up at the form standing in front of him.

Blood seeped from Colonello's body and the man slowly turned his head to look at Mammon, blood trailing past his lips as he smiled softly. "R-Run…ple-please…" He begged, the light fading from his eyes. "R-Run…tell…L-Lal…t-that I'm s-sorry…" Then he fell to the ground.

Mammon was frozen, everything seemed to be going in slow motion now. He stared at Colonello's body, his eyes wide. "R…un…" He mumbled, then his mind clicked and he looked up at Ginger Bread. He then cloaked himself in illusions, hiding.

"Fuu~!" Ginger Bread pouted. "Viper has Colonello's pacifier!" He flailed about in the air then flew off and smirked. "I'll find you Viper~!"

As soon as the golden haired boy was gone, Viper dropped the illusion, crawling towards Colonello, sobbing silently. "Colo…nello…" He hovered over the blonde, cupping his face with his hand. "No…no…please!" He whimpered, running his fingers through the blonde-stained-red hair.

"You asshole! Only thinking of yourself!!" Mammon cried out, "You said you'd die for me!! But you have to live for me too!!" Viper screamed out in heart-wrenching agony, he cried until his voice was hoarse, holing onto the other man.

…Night fell and Viper opened his bloodshot eyes, taking Colonello's bandana. _'Lal would want this…I won't be bringing her to you…'_ He stood shakily, gripping onto the bandana. _'I need to wash…'_ He sighed, looking at his clothes, soaked with his and Colonello's blood.

"Good bye, Colonello…be in peace…" Mammon whispered, bending down and closing the man's lifeless eyes. "Stupid…hero…"


End file.
